Rumor
by Queen Momoko
Summary: [Meine Liebe] The headmaster has planned another event, but what does that have to do with Orphe and Lui? (shounen-ai hints)


Title: Rumor  
Author: Queen Momoko  
Fandom: Meine Liebe  
Pairing: Lui/Orphe  
Sitch: _rivalry, that spark between them flicking just a little brighter, nothing even remotely romantic, but maybe a bit sexy, a bit dangerous._

Written for trixiechick. Well, this is definitely interesting… It sorta went a bit awry from where I was originally planning, but shrugs. It might have a bit of sexiness in it… and might be a bit dangerous for some people… But I hope you like it. :D

* * *

"Orphe, did you hear?" Ed called out, running over to where the blond sat.

Orpheus for his part turned to look for his calling friend and smiled when he caught sight of him. Ed smiled as he came up.

"No," Orpheus shook his head to his friend's earlier question. "What is it?"

"The headmaster has decided to throw a dance and all Strahl Candidates are to be in attendance," Ed replied.

Orpheus cocked his head in thought. Their headmaster had been known to do some things as they suited his whim. They generally had a purpose that could be figured out after a bit of thought, but this had just arisen from nowhere. What was the purpose behind this sudden gathering?

He smiled after a few seconds at Ed. Whatever the purpose was he would figure it out later. In the meantime he would go about his regular business with his best friend Ed in tow.

It was days later before the headmaster called him to his office to announce his grand plan. As he was entering his office, it was a bit of a shock to see Ludwig standing there, straight-backed as always. But he had not come to talk with his fellow Strahl Candidate, so he ignored him and listened as the headmaster told them of his grand plan. It was only as the two young men left the office that the tension between them solidified.

"I will put up with this... foolishness, since it is for the best of this school," Ludwig began casting a disdainful eye down on Orpheus. "But don't think that I find this in any way acceptable."

"And you think I do?" Orpheus could feel himself bristling at the other's words. "Look, we need to do this together. So for the time being can we at least pretend that we get along with each other?"

"Fine."

Orpheus could hear the contempt in Ludwig's voice. The prospect of what was going to happen didn't thrill him either. But deep down he knew that something had to be done. There had been more tension between some of the students for some reason and it had to be put to an end before it could tear apart the school.

So it was that both youths avoided answering any inquiring questions as to why the headmaster had wanted to speak with them. It was also during this time that the two young men would sneak off during the night, leaving the rest of the campus wondering what had transpired behind those closed doors.

It was finally the day of the dance and Ed cast a worried glance at Camus and Naoji.

"I couldn't find Lui anywhere," Camus' voice rang clear in the silence between the three of them.

"Orphe has vanished again too," Ed began. "You don't think that they're –"

A light tinge colored all three youths' faces as they thought on the rumor that had begun to be whispered recently about the two other Strahl Candidates. There had been supposed sightings of them holding hands together. Some said that they'd seen both exit the woods at the same spot with only a minute separating their departure. A few people who had supposedly gone into the woods to see if they could backtrack the Strahl Candidates, claimed to have found a clearing with freshly trampled grass. Plus the three friends who had gathered knew that both boys had been leaving their rooms after curfew to vanish somewhere.

"Well, whatever they're doing, they should be arriving soon. The dance is going to be starting," Ed spoke up.

The headmaster stepped up to a podium and began to recite a short speech. Meanwhile, the three kept nervously glancing at the door, hoping to catch sight of their friends' late arrivals. Yet they still didn't see their friends as other people around them clapped for the speech. It was only once the strands of a waltz came on that they looked up towards the front of the room. And it was there that they found who they had been so actively searching for.

"I still don't understand why you get to lead," Orphe hissed at Lui as they danced around the floor.

"Because," Lui smirked. "I would never debase myself to allow you to lead."

"It's not like there was much of a choice." Orphe could feeling himself flush with anger. It was only ever Lui who managed to crawl under his skin like this. "One of us had to do it and I guess I'm the only one who was man enough."

"It isn't the _woman's_ place to speak that way." Lui's eyes narrowed with a glint. "And shouldn't you be wearing a dress?"

"You should be glad I don't step on you, Lui," Orphe smiled tightly.

"At least then everyone would see how graceless and uncouth you are, Orphe," he returned.

The two continued to dance around the floor in silence. Their three friends just stood back and stared, still not believing their eyes.

"I can't believe the rumors are true," Ed murmured.

"Well," Camus said softly. "They do say opposites attract."

Naoji just stared at the dancing pair, hurt glimmering in his eyes. "Lui."

* * *

_Thanks for reading the fic. C&C is always welcome! This is another ficondemand challenge. So if you're interested in learning more about it, you should join it on livejournal. nudgenudgehinthint_


End file.
